dark soul
by shadow2777
Summary: bane is the last of his tribe he left after it destruction and became a bounty hunter but when the things that he tribe hunted come after him he must help sonic and his frends stop him even if it costs him his vary soul.


Ch 1

_**Observation**_

My name is bane I am a bounty hunter they call me bane black blade. I have been hired to capuche a mobean named sonic the hedgehog by a doctor robutnik. I have been watching him for the past 2 weeks finding out that he is a member of the resistant movement trying to free mobeas from robutnik control personally I don't give two cents about this resistant I am loyal to the contract and that's it. However, something does not feel right about this I have this nagging feeling that what I am doing is bad. I have also notest that two of robutnik bots have been foling me but really if I wanted them gone all I need is a mere thought to destroy them. Ho by the way the risen they call my black blade is that my two swords are forged with obsidian to give them a black sheen. I have identified the 3 I think that have a chance of stopping me is 1 being knuckles being a garden he will overpower me in seconds. 2 the princess of acorn will deploy the military to get me and that will make getting across the border difficult and you have Espo if he sees me he will identify me in seconds and I have no need to fight him agene. Therefore, to deal with knuckles I will hit him hard enough to knock him out hit. Sally with the dart treated with a powerful sedative that will keep her out for a while. To deal with Espo distraction keep as far away as possible so he won't interfere. now a final weapons check swords, knifes, power ring net and the warp ring. So time to make my move and finish this mission.

Down in knothole

Sonic "I don't know knucks I just feel like some one been watching me for the last week." Knuckles "can you shut up no ones been watching you and you should get ready it is sally birthday tomorrow." Sonic " I know I know but there hasn't been a attack in 3 weeks and it is making me nerves." Tails "ha guys what's up." Sonic "hi Tails so where you off to." I saw a cameo tent out in the forest I was going to check it out." Sonic "a cameo tent who would have a cameo tent out here." Knuckles "wheel go with you Tails.

Later in the forest

Knuckles "This guy knows what he was doing I could go right by and not see it." Tails "Looks what's inside this is a lot of servailins equipment." Sonic "what's it for." Tails "let me get this computer working… sonic you mite want to see this." Sonic "what is it Tails ho my god I told you some ones been watching me." Knuckles "ya but who is there an owner's slip." Tails " no but there is a e-mail from a d-robot to black blade there are e names no way to find out who they are." Knuckles "black blade that's sounds familiar." Tails "let me do an internet search while I'm doing that you better get ready for the party." Sonic "ok let me know anything you find out."

Later at sally party

Ch 2

_**The Party**_

Bane "where is sonic the longer I'm here the grater the chance of me being discovered. 9:00 all most time the bomb should go off in 10 minuets. And then Espo will run off to check it out and I will have my opportunity.

Sonic, man I thought I would never make it in time. Sally "sonic you serially took your time getting here." Sonic " hay sorry something came up but I'm here and ready to party." Sally " ha ok party boy lets get you in side.

Later back in the forest tails "o my god black blade is bane black blade a Echidna mercenary with a record of no fatality jeering a mission. Knuckles you mite want to come in here and see this it's bane black blade." Knuckles " I'll go tell sonic" tails " and quick I'll find out who d robot is and get back to you. Knuckles ok stay in touch and in the first sine of trouble get out of here got it." Tails "ok"

Beep beep beep bans watch go off. Bane " and here we go. As the building shook mildly he saw Antonio go on the wacky talky and Espo will make his way to the to the site where I lade to concussion bomb and be to far to interfere now move." bane was a blur. Sonic "So sally what are you planning to do after the party. I don't know what about you un. Sally falls to the ground with a dart in her shoulder before sonic even knows what going on 5 power rings surrounded him and lifted him in to the air. bane "It is a shame I thought knuckles would be here to try to stop me but beiger can't be choosers." Knuckles "think again buddy" bane was a flurry of movement when the front of his boot hit knuckles chest and sent him flying in to the wall. Bane "Well sorry to brake up the party but I must be going."

Tails sitting on bane's laptop was finally able to hack the personal files that he had encrypted on the computer gust when bane had arrived at the site to collect his bounty.

Ch 3

_**Attack**_

At that moment 10 swat bots came out if the forest and attack at that moment sonic thought it was over for this bounty hunter but then. "so the good doctor thinks he can stiff me think again. At that moment sonic saw that this Echidna had two swords on his back he drew them both they where black as knight and darker they where katanas. The swat bots prepped there guns and fired bane deflected two shots back and dogged the rest bane fought with the skills of a garden the skill I only saw knuckles but he was better more fluent more precise the swat bots never stood a chants his sword cut throw there armor like it was tin foil. It was all over in 10 seconds no a swat bot was left standing with the same grace he started the fight he sheathed he swords. Bane "Well that was boring I at least thought Eggman would put up a better attempt than this" Eggman "I did lets see how you compare to my new battle suet" bane "well if I have to" bane reaches to draw back the dreadlocks that cover his left eye then he called out demons eye and at that moment Eggman drop to the ground screaming in fear bane replast the dreadlocks " you are free to go" the power rings that orbited sonic diapered sonic "what gust like that I can go" bane "yes" sonic remembered that he killed knuckles and sally and now he is going to pay sonic lugged at bane ripping off both his swords before bane terns around sonic drove him in the back of the head. Bane felt the impact of sonic fist on his head and then he hit the tree. bane "You shouldn't have dun that" bane felt a sharp pain in his side he looks his back up sedative dart was in his side Bain "shit" was the last word Bain sed when he fell to the ground. Sonic "killed by the poisoned dart you basterd tails came flying out of the woods "SONIC!!!" "hey tails whuts up" tails "did you you know" "no his poisoned dart did" "but he didn't have any poisons in his tent but he did have a powerful sedative"

"So he is gust asleep" "yep" tails hade a proud look on his face sonic "so we better get him to hospital.

Ch 4

_**Power untold**_

Bane awoke in a hospital bed in knothole city Bane "aah where am I" he remembered the fight with sonic and the knock out dart in his side. Bane "got to get out of here" he was in a plane Wight hospital room which was probably sound proof he tried to move but he was in restraining straps he saw his swords, knives and his shirt and jacket right on the wall next to him he look in the mirror to see if his left eye was still covered it was with a eye patch Bane smiling "guess I knockout a few nurses" started at the task at hand he tried to beak the straps that held him down that didn't work I guess I have know choice bane started focusing on the one of his knives he started glowing black all over until the glow left him forming a being of pure darkness with the knife in the center

(bane has the power to project his aura around his weapons to help get him out of tough binds and in some cases he can use it as a weapon) the being waked over to bane and started to undo his binds when sonic, tails and knuckles waked in to the room tails and sonic dumfounded knuckles "oh no you don't" on to the being and ripped the knife out of the center and the aura entered bane and he woke up knuckles "that's aura projection that power is only used by dark legion sorcerers who taut you that power"

Bane "…." Knuckles "who do you work for" ??? "no one he is a bounty hunter and mercenary." Everybody terns around to see sally standing in the doorway with a stern look on her face. "He is the fames mercenary bane black blade he has a total of 999 missions complete and a record of no kills on a mission" sonic "no kills what kind of mercenary are you." Bane " one that dose not like to kill people I think I proved that when I didn't kill you." Looks towards sally. Sally "that maybe so but you still tried to take sonic and give him Eggman he will stay here in till I decide what to do with him." Knuckles "I think I should stay with him he might try to escape again" later that night Bane look around knuckles was sleeping one more time he tried aura projection agene this time he focused on knuckles bane saw knuckles green aura fighting Bane black aura eventually bane won and temporally took control of knuckles body. Knuckles got up and waked over to Bane and undid his restraint now this was the tricky part bane had to recall his aura and get out before the shock woke him up. Bane moved fast he recall his aura quickly gut up grab his stuff and got out knuckles was up in a sec wondering what happing look to see bane running out in too the hallway he made chase. Tails was out side seeing if knuckles needed anything when he saw Bane running out of the hospital tails made a reach for bane but only got the string that held the eye patch on bane head bane turned around before he realized what had happing the eye patch fell and tails look right in to the demons eye.

Ch 5

_**Proving time**_

Tails was rolling on the ground he was screaming in fear. Here Bane knelt down beside Tails hand over his head "I have never killed anybody before and I don't intend to start. Gust then a blue streak hit bane and sent him flying sonic stood over Bane a look of rage in his face "What did you do to Tails!" Bane look up at sonic with a stern look on his face "it is the affect of the demons eye at closes rang if I don't treat it he will die let me help him" sonic "why did you use the Demon eye on Tails" Bane had a look of sorrow "I can't control the demons eye but let me help him I can free him from the nightmare of the eye" sonic move a way and let Bane pass. "ok tails I don't know what the demons eye showed you but it is not reel do you here me it is not reel" Bane was not getting anything "ok time for a new approach" sonic what are you doing it was at this point knuckles came out of the hospital "dam I always get lost in the hospital" he saw Bane standing over tails glowing black then he see sonic "What's happening sonic" sonic "I don't know but if this dos not work I will kill bane" sonic said this in such a cool voice that knuckles know that he was not kidding". Bane all of a sudden flue back and hit the wall tails wok up and look at bane unconscious form and tails ran up to Bane "Bane" sonic "tails what's going on" I don't know but we completely misjudged Bane when Bane was helping me I saw his memories and past all that made Bane Bane


End file.
